


A Warriors Heart

by Little_Writer_Babe



Series: Danvers Sisters Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danvers Sisters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: After suffering devastating injuries while protecting her loved ones, Alex Danvers struggles to regain her sense of normalcy. Will a 'double-date' with an unlikely pair help rebuild the agents confidence? Or will Maggie be left questioning the couples 'lifetime of firsts'?





	A Warriors Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of #Danvers Sisters Week. A little bit of angst continued from Day 4 with a decidedly happier ending!

This isn’t what she had pictured when they’d talked about a ‘lifetime of firsts’. 

It was supposed to be grocery shopping on the weekend, lazy Sunday's in bed, domestic bliss.

But, this…

Maggie is going out of her mind because she had never seen Alex like _this_ …sullen, broken, and it’s not just her physical wounds.

Because Alex locked herself in a cell with a literal time-bomb.

Because Alex sacrificed her body so that the rest of the DEO could live. So that Maggie, J’onn and Kara could live.

Because no matter how advanced the DEO’s medical treatments are, there will still be _scars_ and there will still be _pain_ from a lengthy recovery.

She _tries_ , she really does, to pull Alex out her funk. 

She praises her bravery, kisses every puckered scar, relishes in the fact that just a few weeks after being released from the med-bay Alex is chomping at the bit to get back out there, to help.

But Maggie can tell it’s all an act, and so can the rest of the “Super-friends”. 

Alex is spiraling because she can’t work and she cant fight and she can't drink because she promised herself and her family that she wouldn’t turn to her old vices. 

After an unsuccessful attempt at getting Alex to complete her home therapy (“What’s the point, Kara? I’m bound to a desk either way”) the youngest Danvers has had enough!

It’s not really a double-date.

Not exactly.

Because Kara is still trying to figure out her feelings of attraction for James and loss over Mon-El. And trying to help Kara navigate her muddy dating life would most likely do nothing to improve Alex’s mood. 

But the wily superhero knows someone who just might be able to help…

 

* * *

 

“You okay, babe?” Maggie asks for what feels like the hundredth time as Alex hobbles along beside her through the entrance of the city’s natural history museum, the following week.

“I’m _fine_.” Alex ground out, trying not be upset with her fiancée because she knew Maggie was simply trying to help but all of her energy was currently focused on staying upright as she leaned heavily on her cane. 

Maggie was quick to apologize. “Babe, I _know_ you can do it, I just…”

“It’s _okay_ , Mags. I’m just…” _Frustrated, angry, feeling helpless, feeling useless_. “It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Maggie sighs, hands still hovering near Alex’s waist just in case she stumbled. She silently prays that whatever Kara has planned will improve Alex’s dour mood. 

“Maggie! Alex!” Kara waves to them from across the room and hastens to her sister’s side.

She immediately grabs Alex free arm by the elbow, supporting her weight as they head towards the main exhibition hall. Maggie notes that even though the elder sibling seems less than pleased with the help, she doesn't pull away.

As the trio enter the main hall, they’re awestruck at the exhibit that unfolds before them. Kara had thought her sister would enjoy this. Above their heads waves a luxurious banner.

“Amazons: Great Warriors of the Past.”

Maggie glances around and realizes rather quickly that they are the only people in the exhibit. “Hey, Little Danvers. Where is everybody else?”

Kara glances up from the bench near the entrance, where she’s just settled Alex, with a huge smile on her face! “It’s just us!” She exclaims. “But that’s not the _best_ part…”

“Alexandra! Magdalena!” A rich, majestic voice booms from the doorway. “So glad you could make it!”

Diana of Themyscira, Amazonian Princess and hero on this world and many others, approaches the women with open arms and a bright smile. She must have already spoken with Kara because she immediately envelopes Maggie in a hug just this side of painful before kneeling before Alex.

“Alexandra,” She places a gentle hand on the agent’s knee. “I am pleased to see you. Kara has told many stories of your bravery. It only seemed right that such a fine warrior be the first to lay her eyes upon this testament to my sisters.”

“Diana…” There were tears in her eyes as she tried to avoid the other woman’s earnest gaze. “I’m not a warrior…I’m afraid I’m not much of _anything_ these days…”

Kara and Maggie exchanged worried looks as the two women conversed, resigning themselves to the fact that perhaps even Wonder Woman lacks the strength to pull Alex out of her despair.

“What do you mean you are not a warrior?” Diana counters with a raised eyebrow. 

She quickly moves to sit beside Alex, taking the agent’s hand in her own. Were she anyone else, Maggie might be jealous of the gorgeous woman touching her fiancée so tenderly but she knows Alex need this. 

“I…” she gestures weakly to herself. “C’mon, Diana, you can see…”

“Yes, I can see quite well.” Diana fires back, ever literal. “I can _see_ that you are wounded, I can _see_ it causes you great pain that you do not wish to admit to, I can _see_ , even if you cannot, that it will make you stronger in the end.” 

Alex simply gapes at her, silent tears streaming down her face as Diana gently thumbs them away.

“An Amazons greatest strength lies not within her body, nor in her heart or her mind but in her _spirit_. There is _greatness_ in you Alexandra. And though you my not believe it now, you _will_ heal and you _will_ regain your strength because the spirit of an Amazon can _never_ be broken.”

Diana doesn't wait for Alex to lean into her, doesn’t wait for the agent to break, she simply guides the woman’s head to her strong chest and lets her cry without judgement.

“I’m sorry…” Alex chokes but the Amazon will have none of it.

“Hush,now,child. There is no shame in crying, Alexandra. It is true we Amazons are warriors… but we are women, _first_. Which means we _feel_ as fiercely as we _fight_. So today there is no shame in crying but _tomorrow_ …tomorrow I expect you to _fight_. Be the warrior that your sister aspires to be, the example she holds so dear.”

Alex doesn't answer, she can’t. 

She just allows the woman to hold her, to assuage her fears. How Diana was able to say everything the agent needed to hear puzzles her at first but later she will come to realize that Diana was speaking from _experience_. 

That Wonder Woman, a paragon of female strength, had once felt as helpless and lost as she. 

And somehow that makes the agent feel better. 

She still has a long way to go but knowing a woman whose name is synonymous with strength of all manners had once felt as weak as she did now, well, she could ask for worse company. 

Kara had told her how Diana had left the only life she’d known behind to do what's right, how that decision came with great personal sacrifice yet the Amazon had stated she would not wish to go back; wouldn’t change her mind even though she knew what it would cost her.

Alex felt the same. Despite the pain, the feelings of helplessness, she would still have shut that door, still have sacrificed herself if it meant the people she cared for would live. 

While Diana had been comforting Alex, Maggie had pulled her future sister-in-law to the side with a watery smile. “Little Danvers…she, no, _we_ really needed this. Thank you.”

“Of course, Maggie.” Kara drew her into another slightly painful hug but the detective wasn't complaining. She was simply too grateful to the hero and the Amazon who was currently showing Alex around the exhibit, one strong arm supporting the agent at the waist. 

And Alex?

She was smiling and she was asking questions, gasping in awe at Diana’s recollections, hanging on the other woman’s every word and making plans to train with her once she was fully recovered because the one weapon she still hadn’t mastered was the bow and arrow.

Diana just laughed, agreeing to train Alex to reach her full Amazonian potential and Maggie and Kara were beside themselves with joy because this was the first time in a long time that Alex had made post-recovery plans, that she seemed to believe she _would_ recover. 

So, maybe this ‘not really a double-date, double-date’ had worked after all?

Because Alex was smiling like she hadn’t in a long time and Diana was thoroughly amused by Maggie’s pout when she found out that not all Amazons belonged to her ‘club’.

“I am sorry, Magdalena but while many of my sisters may have enjoyed one another’s ‘company’, I prefer male companions.” She informed her with a kind smile, fully aware of the crush Maggie had been nursing.

And Kara?

Kara simply stood to the side, taking it all in, because her sister was laughing, her sister was smiling and Diana had helped give Alex a sense of belonging, of understanding, confidence and strength.

Alex wasn’t back…not just yet…but for the first time in forever, it felt like she could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Diana and Alex would get along. =) I also submit as head canon that Maggie's full first name is Magdalena due to her Catholic upbringing and the fact that it sounds awesome alongside Alexandra! Only one day left!


End file.
